Forever Winter
by Kasaki Kihoya
Summary: While Kyo's on the roof he gets to thinking about how he killed someone so close to both him and our beloved Tohru. What will Kyo do to end his eternal winter. Can Yuki comfort him before he tries Suicide? Spoilers!


**Forever Winter**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is a major like drama tragedy angst and romance all mixed together in a very painful story...**

**Sorry Kyo... (Kyo) I'll NEVER forgive you!! **

**Aww, ya kno ya don mean that! (Kyo) Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned fruits Basket I would be in the manga, AND Kyo's girlfriend! Plus, I wouldn't be writting this.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kyo lay on the roof of Shigure's house. He was waiting for Tohru to finish dinner. The smell seemed to dull his current anxiety.

'I think Tohru's making fish tonight… for some reason though I don't really feel like eating.'

A sudden image came to mind when he thought of Tohru. A woman laying in the street. She had several cuts and deep gashes across her face, but worst of all she was dead and in a pool of her own blood.

'Kyoko' Kyo thought sadly. Kyoko Honda had been Tohru's mother, but she died in a car accident. An accident Kyo blamed himself for. (Spoilers!) Akito Sohma, head of the family hadn't allowed Kyo and Kyoko to be friends so somehow he arranged the 'accident' and killed Tohru's mother.

Kyo and Tohru were both first years in high school when this happened. Tohru however, didn't know that the Sohma's caused her mothers death. Kyo couldn't help but let these thoughts get to him. It made him sad to think of the pain that he himself caused Tohru.

Kyo let out a sigh, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Kyo was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize Yuki was climbing the ladder.

'I caused her death. I caused Tohru's pain. I should be locked away, all I do is bring pain and suffering.' Several tears streamed down Kyo's face as he silently remembered Tohru's fear when she saw his 'true form'.

"Kyo, Tohru says dinner's-" Yuki quit talking the moment he realized Kyo was crying. 'Kyo's supposed to be tough! I wonder what could have happened…' Yuki pondered this thought for a few seconds. It bothered him to see Kyo cry though.

"Are you alright?"

Was that damn Nezumi actually asking him if he was alright? He couldn't help but feel drawn to Yuki. He needed someone to care right now, but it couldn't be Tohru. Tohru would break. She wasn't ready to learn the truth yet.

"No." That was Kyo's small sadistic reply. The way Kyo said it scared the hell out of Yuki. No matter how much he hated Kyo, no one deserved that kind of pain or suffering.

Yuki walked over and sat next to Kyo. "What's wrong then? You can tell me, I'll listen." Hearing this Kyo lunged at Yuki, but not to hurt him, really to hug him. Kyo hugged Yuki with all the pain his heart held.

Amazingly, Yuki hugged back.

Feeling the comfort Yuki was trying to give him, Kyo broke down and began sobbing.

"What's wrong Kyo? I will listen. I won't tell anyone either." Kyo tried to calm his breathing but to no avail.

"I…. Killed her! I killed… her." Kyo's grip on Yuki's shirt tightened slightly.

"Who Kyo? Who did you kill?" Yuki leaned into Kyo's ear whispering these words. "KYOKO! I KILLED TOHRU'S MOM!!" Kyo screamed into Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki put about three inches between them, enough to lift Kyo's head with a finger.

"I'm sure it wasn't entirely your fault. I mean, you wouldn't kill someone on purpose, unless it was me!" Yuki could be very bad at comforting people sometimes.

When all Kyo did was continue sobbing, Yuki found himself pressing his lips to Kyo's.

That shut him up real fast…

At first, Yuki was scared about his action, but all worry was washed away when Kyo let out a small moan and began to kiss back.

The small gentle chaste kiss that Yuki started quickly turned into a heated passionate battle for dominance. When Kyo won Yuki didn't put up a resistance, he backed down and let Kyo's tongue memorize every inch of his mouth.

This went on till they were both struggling for air. They slowly broke the new found passion gasping for air.

Yuki was the one to brake the almost silence.

"Don't worry baka, spring will come for you someday." With those words he stood and left the roof, leaving Kyo alone once more.

"You see nezumi, that's where you're wrong. I'm forever winter. No happiness I find ever stays for more than a moment. Just like you left me too. Like I said, forever winter…"

Kyo took something out of his pocket, then sadly aimed for his heart…

It came down fast, and blood spilled from the fresh wound.

Unknown to Kyo, Yuki was watching. Yet he found himself unable to do anything. He knew, no matter what he did or said, it wouldn't have stopped him.

Kyo slid slowly into unconsciousness, letting the grim feeling of death overtake him.

And as Kyo's eternal winter ended, Yuki's was just beginning…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so sad! But that's how things work out... Although if i hadn't made it i would be crying. Really.

If anyone want's to know how Yuki took this or the future after this story just tell me in an e-mail or review.

Domo arigato for reading! (Thanks a lot for reading)


End file.
